<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NFWMB by kimjibyung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451577">NFWMB</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung'>kimjibyung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Biblical Reinterpretation, Blasphemy, Bottom Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Demons, Implied Mpreg, Inspired by a Hozier Song, M/M, Mpreg, Title from a Hozier Song, Top Kim Junmyeon | Suho, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The end times are coming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NFWMB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Hozier's NFWMB.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>When I first saw you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The end was soon,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To Bethlehem,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It slouched and then</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Must’ve caught a good look at you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It took him a little while to finally surface, the timing had to be right, it kept getting delayed by this and that, small things, big things, ineffable things. Breaking out of the center of the earth, he drug himself out onto the land, finally breathing in the air around him, the stench of death hanging in the balance, the echoes of the haunted filled his ears. He’d broken out of his cage in Hell, his purpose clear since the beginning of time on this measly little planet. God had created him for one thing, and one thing only, to begin the apocalypse. To give life to the anti-Christ.</p><p> </p><p>And that’s exactly what he was going to do.</p><p> </p><p>As he walked across the lands, far and wide, bombs going off here and there, disease running rampant, people screaming, crying, begging, all he passed by. In such a gray setting, he was the only one of color. <em>Red</em>, like blood, representing the very thing that he was about. He was the only one that remained unhinged by the surroundings. Even the bomb that fell right over him, killing the women and children around him as they tried to run for cover, he was the only one that walked away from it.</p><p> </p><p>The means of man would never sully him, having more power than they could ever dream of obtaining.</p><p> </p><p>He crossed the ocean, walking upon the watery surface, startling the poor souls that encountered him, but he kept on. Until he finally reached the land that rested beyond the ocean. His destination getting closer, and closer.</p><p> </p><p>But then, in all the grays that surrounded him, something pure and bright had him stumbling in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>It was a small shelter, looked like it’d been abandoned years ago, the windows busted, half the building missing, but the bright aura that surrounded it didn’t dim in the slightest. Across all the land and ocean so far, and he’d never seen any color quite like this. It was all gray, black, and dark. The sins of men were rising up and strangling every last one of them, but this, this was purity.</p><p> </p><p>He could smell it. He could almost taste it. <em>And he had to taste it. </em></p><p> </p><p>The end was soon, but he had a little time. He would make a little time. For this? He would certainly make the time for it.</p><p> </p><p>He entered the rundown building, and the sight that beheld him, didn’t and did surprise him. It didn’t, because this soul was already broadcasting how bright they were, but it did because this was an era of absolute selfishness of all <em>men</em>. But this man, was perfect, was absolute, was shining like a beacon on the ocean, like a diamond in the rough, like Heaven in Hell.</p><p> </p><p>Clutching tightly to the two children around him, the black haired male with a dirty face, ripped clothes, and blood caked here and there from previous injuries, cowered in the corner of the building. The only corner that wasn’t ruined, falling apart. His crystal blue eyes met the dark brown of the black haired man’s, and then he saw that those brown eyes used to be warm, used to be full of life, but he could see the life slowly slipping away from them.</p><p> </p><p>Much like the two children that clutched to him. They were starving to death, the children already sickly, having caught one of the many diseases, and he could see the two reapers nearby, ready to snatch the two innocent souls away. He wasn’t gifted the ability to heal, he wasn’t gifted anything other than his purpose, and his own inevitability. So he couldn’t do anything to help the two children, not that he would.</p><p> </p><p>They were cannon fodder to the world’s new cannon.</p><p> </p><p>As was the black haired man that drew him close, but <em>he </em>wasn’t going to allow that to happen, not to this one, not to <em>his baby</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Give your heart and soul to charity,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cause the rest of you, the best of you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honey, belongs to me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Snatching him away from the children as they breathed their last breath, away from the crumbling building that later buried those tiny bodies, away from the chaos and death, it was no feat for him at all. In fact, no one would disturb them right here. Not when he’d jumped the plains of this realm, he was allowed to do that, he could come and go as he pleased, the end could wait. For a moment or two.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, he had to get a taste of this, he had to feast on this innocence that radiated off this man, that poured from this man’s soul like it was sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>The realm he’d transferred him to was one of his many homes, endless water, there were the crying souls all around him, the ones that he’d been allowed to drown for all eternity for their sins. It was a small token from the first fallen angel himself. To sustain himself as he waited for this moment to come, this moment to finally break free from his cage in the earth, and walk upon the surface.</p><p> </p><p>The cry of fear that came from the black haired man curled his toes, a wicked grin crossed his face, but he quickly shushed the man, allowing him to cling to him, the water would’ve threatened to drown this bright soul if it hadn’t been for him keeping a strong hold. The man wasn’t dead, not yet, and if he had anything to do with it, he was going to keep the man for himself. Maybe even… <em>twist the fate.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, I’ve got you,” he murmured, letting his baby curl into him for safety, the hands that were reaching for them out of the water kept making the black haired man flinch when they came in contact with him.</p><p> </p><p>A loud growl rumbled through his chest, crystal blue eyes narrowing as he looked around them, the growl was a warning to them, <em>back off</em>. The hands of the tortured souls slowly started sinking, slipping past the water’s surface, drowning once more, a million times of drowning over and over. That was their punishment.</p><p> </p><p>He brought his crystal blue gaze back up to the black haired male’s that clung to him, he took in the blood caked to the male’s face, took in the torn fabric of the man’s clothes, and finally took in the condition of the man’s body. It was diseased, the two children weren’t the only ones that had their insides slowly being eaten away, he was too.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re dying,” he reached up to brush the man’s strands of hair from his face, seeing more areas of dried blood. His fingertip traced down the side of the man’s face, down the side of his throat, trailing down to rest on the man’s chest. It was a respiratory infection, a bacteria attacking his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>The breath came out as a wheeze, “Who… who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>The grin that crossed his face caused the man’s eyes to widen in fear, it was wicked, “I have many names, but the most accurate one is the harbinger of death. <em>You</em>, however, will call me Suhø.”</p><p> </p><p>“Suhø…” the black haired man murmured, breath still coming out in a wheeze but it was calming down. The fear from before was easing, fading into curiosity. “What happened to…” he took a shuddering breath, “the children? Sehun and Zitao.”</p><p> </p><p>He assumed that was the names of the children that were with the man when he found him, he assumed this man was their guardian but he could already tell that they weren’t biologically related. This man was a caretaker for the two. <em>A charitable soul.</em></p><p> </p><p>“They’re dead… their life faded once I snatched you away,” Suhø replied, seeing the tears and sadness well up in the man’s eyes, sensing the sorrow filling the man’s being. “The disease… it killed them, and it’s still trying to kill you.” He pressed his hand against the man’s chest, between the middle of his lungs, his crystal blue gaze glowing for a moment. His gaze flickered back up to the man’s, seeing those dark eyes growing weary, the lost of the two children was zapping what little energy he still had that was fighting the disease. “Give yourself to me, and you will not see death.”</p><p> </p><p>He had other plans, exciting plans, plans that he knew the Creator and the First fallen angel had not considered. This was going to be his carrier. This man, he would redesign, would bring forth the Anti-Christ, and then, his soul would be all his. For all eternity.</p><p> </p><p>The weariness coming from the man’s bones echoed through Suhø, he knew this man was tired, he was without hope. But of course he would be, the world and condition of the mortal realm would try anyone, would leave anyone hopeless and forlorn. It would make even the brightest soul fade over time.</p><p> </p><p>But it hadn’t yet taken its toll on this man. Which is what drew Suhø to him. He had to have him, he wanted to have him, he wanted to protect this mortal, he wanted the bright soul to be his <em>always</em>.</p><p> </p><p>When an answer didn’t come, those crystal eyes narrowed, his teeth sharp, a rumble of a growl fell with the words, “<b><em>Say yes. Tell me yes. Give yourself to me, and you will not see death. You will not know death for all your days. I will not let anything harm you. Give yourself to me.”</em></b></p><p> </p><p>He saw a flicker in the man’s white aura, but it did not dim, just burned brighter. The man was still hesitant, he noticed, and he knew the man had right to be, but he would assure the man that there was nothing to be worried about. He was safe, he would be safe, he would remain safe with him. <em>Always.</em></p><p> </p><p>The wheeze mingled reply came in one syllable, the hesitation still there but was slowly fading. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Those crystal blue eyes lit up with a fire, an excitement in them that made the man almost cower down, a hunger in them that made the man feel small.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mine now, Yifan,” the claim was the seal, the hand finding the man’s black hair and yanking him to him, the lips sealing themselves on those broken and capped ones was the final nail in the coffin.</p><p> </p><p>A whimper escaped the man’s lips, swallowed up by the hungry kiss, the tongue taking everything from him, tasting all that was him. He didn’t know it, but the more that Suhø drank from him, the less the bacteria grew in his lungs, slowly dispersing, evaporating. When he was released from the kiss, he finally noticed, it was easier to breathe, his lungs didn’t burn with the excessive drags of air, he wasn’t wheezing anymore.</p><p> </p><p>The red haired being grinned, hand still resting on the man’s chest, seeing a perfectly healthy pair of lungs. The disease had been swallowed up by him, drawn from the human. The fact that he couldn’t heal a person wasn’t an issue right now, not when he willingly gave a small piece of his own life source to this man. Disease, hurt, pain, it would forever be lost on this man, he was immortal now.</p><p> </p><p>And all Suhø’s.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ain’t it a gentle sound, the rolling in the graves?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rags that were the man’s clothing had been shed, ripped away, discarded to the deepest parts of the water. The marks that marred his skin were gone, replaced with new ones, fresh ones, ones that didn’t hurt, only added pleasure to the man’s core. The breaths that came out in huff weren’t caused by disease anymore, they were caused by the ravaging kisses that Suhø kept taking from him.</p><p> </p><p>His limbs weren’t weary anymore, they were pulling and pushing with a fierceness as he cried mercy. His heart wasn’t aching anymore, it was full, <em>so full</em>. His mind wasn’t mingled with the hopelessness that it had before, it was only filled with this creature that moved in him, that caressed over every inch of him, that kept feeding inch over inch into him.</p><p> </p><p>The hand that was on his lower stomach stayed, while the other hand held him to the red haired creature, kept him afloat, kept him from the reach of the dead souls that were surfacing again. The growl that rumbled through Suhø’s chest echoed through the human’s, causing a shiver and tingle to run down through Yifan’s body.</p><p> </p><p><em>He was his. All of his.</em> These pathetic sinful souls wouldn’t be allowed to touch him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ain’t it like thunder under earth, the sound it makes?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yifan closed his eyes for just a second, the place inside him being brushed against sending him into a crying mess was too much for him for just that second. The sound that rang through his ears had his eyes opening again. The water around them was gone, faded into a dark sky, gray clouds over them. The mushroom shaped cloud that grew and grew overhead as more rumbling was heard. An explosion had went off, he knew it, without knowing it.</p><p> </p><p>But instead of fear, this time, he couldn’t comprehend much more than this being still holding him close, still ravishing his flesh, still watching him as if he were the only individual in the whole surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>The scenery around them kept fading in and out, bombs were going off, guns were glazing, men were shouting, there was crying, there was whimpering, there was pleading, begging, jet motors sounding, darkness, gray, black, white… and there was white. Exploding behind his eyelids.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ain’t it exciting you, the rumble where you lay?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He came to, lying on the dusty wasteland of the ground, he could feel the vibrations of the bombs still going off under his body. It was covered in a gleam of sweat, his breath still coming out in puffs, the red haired demon was still inside him, still between his legs, and there was a warmth flooding him. That hand still on his lower stomach, but it was covered in the drying remains of himself.</p><p> </p><p>He was naked, as was the red haired being, Suhø. He should’ve been trying to cover himself, they were out in the open like this, in the middle of this war zone, but no one around them even batted an eye. Almost as if they were invisible. Maybe they were.</p><p> </p><p>“You will bring forth the Anti-Christ,” the hand on his stomach rose up from his lower stomach, a faint white orb following, causing the pit of Yifan’s stomach to twist. Almost as if he were pulling something from Yifan’s core. It didn’t hurt, but it was uncomfortable, it felt like his soul leaving his body, but it wasn’t. No, this was something else. “We’re in Bethlehem, and <b><em>you have found favor with me.</em></b>”</p><p> </p><p>The faint white orb was released from his hand, and from Yifan’s body, floating off into a bright star in the sky. Yifan stared at it, confused, but his attention quickly returned to Suhø’s as the demon spoke once more, that wicked grin crossed those lips again.</p><p> </p><p>“The Second Coming is on the way,” he pulled Yifan back up to him, covering the man’s lips with his once more. His deed had been done, the Anti-Christ was born, and now, he got to enjoy <em>his baby</em> for all eternity.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ain’t you my baby, ain’t you my baby?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>